


One DueSouth/Person of Interest Fanart Piece and One Baby!Machine (Person of Interest) Fanart Piece

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doggie love and machine love</p>
            </blockquote>





	One DueSouth/Person of Interest Fanart Piece and One Baby!Machine (Person of Interest) Fanart Piece

  



End file.
